Running Against the Wind
by Smm8132
Summary: The second sequel to "Beyond the Horizon"


**Running against the wind**

**Vampric pain**

Edwards POV

I was on the hard ground with my hands between my legs, about to scream and die, at least it felt like it. "So I have permission to do this until Kayla comes back?" Leah gestured toward me. "PLEASE BELLA! NO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEAASSEE!!!!" "Yes, you have permission." Leah went ahead and went crazy, she kicked me again and I felt like I would need surgery, she also kicked me in the head and bashed me up. I looked at Bella, gravely angry at her, pleading her with my life to make it stop. She got the message. "It's too late Eddie." I screamed in agony as Leah practically killed me. Emmet walked out of the house shirtless and you don't have to read minds to know what he was doing before 10 am today. "Hey, where's Kayla? If she is out right now I have about 30 more minutes…" I attempted to reply, in between words Leah kicked me in the gut. "She…Left…I…Was…I mean…I didn't…say…things right." "Leah, please. Stop for a second so I can talk to him." "NO! I WILL CAUSE HIM AS MUCH PAIN AS HE IS CAUSING ME!" The pain was horrible. I heard a cry and screams coming from upstairs inside. Uh oh. "Ja—Jasper!?" Bella looked so sorry and stared up into the upstairs window seeing Jasper clinging on to the window sill. _"I am so sorry Jasper, if only Leah would stop!" _Bella looked as if she just saw a ghost and screamed, "STOP! LEAH STOP!! STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!" I was holding onto my balls with one hand and the other digging into the ground. I looked up the window again and Jaspers cries had stopped, as mine did.

**So Sorry Eddie!**

Bella's point of view

I looked down at Edward on the ground as he cringed his eyes shut and dug into the ground with his free hand. I was horrified with myself for letting Leah do this; I knew she would go too far. Edward had red tears all over his shirt and the dirt around him. "Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry!" "No, he should be sorry for running off my baby!" "Leah, as a vampire of this turf, I ask of you to leave this instant." She spun around on her heels and ran off back to her house. "Edward, I'm so sorry!" "It...it's…o…okay. You d-didn't know she would…" He breathed out and his head hit the ground. "Edward!" "It's okay, a vampire can only be in shock, it's not possible to black out." I whipped my head around, startled, to see Carlisle standing there with his hands in his pockets. Jasper ran down at vampric speed and was yelling, "What the hell!? Who got hurt and I want to see them right now because that put me in pain too!! Who is…Oh my god! Edward! Can you hear me!? What the hell?! I didn't know we could bleed…eww! That's gross. It's a good thing we aren't human, you would need surgery on that…and I would feel sorry for the doctor!" He shot a look at Carlisle. He just chuckled and looked back down at Edward. "I- I am fine Jas-Jasper." He paused after each word to release his breath to keep from pain. I unbuttoned his shirt to find a rib bulging out of his chest with purple bruises on him all over. And I mean ALL OVER. I picked him up and ran into the house with him in my arms. "Carlisle!! What am I going to do!?" "Bella, the only thing we can do. Wait, the vampire body obviously heals on its own, by morning he will be fine. He may have a bruise here and there from broken bones, but surgery is not an option, if we cut him open, it would heal much too fast to be able to do anything."

**Free from a bet**

Emmet's POV

After seeing what had happened to Edward, I backtracked to figure out why this would happen and it just occurred to me, Kayla was gone. "I AM FREE! I CAN STILL HAVE SEX AFTER 10 AM!!!! YAY!!!" I thought. Everybody turned their heads to look at me. "Did I say that out loud? I was supposed to think that…" "I still would have heard it Emmet." _"Stay out of my head!" _"No thank you Emmet." I grunted and walked back into my room to meet Rosalie sitting on the bed in her "Cat Woman" costume. "Roooosse! You know I can't resist it when you do that!" "Who said you had to resist?" Her voice was all sweet and smooth. "Here comes the joker!" I said and climbed into the bed shutting the door behind me.

**Becoming unknown**

Ben's POV

Kayla sat on the couch while I was sleeping because I had spent 3 days awake worrying about Kayla. I smelled dinner and got up to find her taking it out of the oven. "Woke up just on time did I?" She ran to me and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. "Whoa! Kayla, what's gotten into you?!" She was crying again but it was silent. "I heard my dad. He was screaming." She sniffed. "Leah ~my mom~ was killing him. I think he is dead Ben!" "Oh my god! Damn it! I knew this wouldn't be good!" "What? What wouldn't be good?!" "You leaving your family! According to the Inuit tribe in the arctic, I am cursed with bad luck and with that it passes on to anyone who has contact with me." "You are not cursed! You're my blessing!" "Hmmmf. What's for dinner Madam?" "Don't go all French on me now!" I laughed at that as she got out dinner. "Just some simple steak." "How do you know I like it rare missy? Maybe I want it well done." She paused and thought about something for a minute. "I… I am a magician as you know. But being part vampire gives me the ability to have certain powers, just like Edward, Bella, Alice, Carsile, and Esme." "Esme and Carsile? What is so special about them?" "Carsile has the ability to resist blood, as you know he is a doctor. But he also performs surgery. You could never see any other vampire perform surgery on any mortal." "And Esme?" "She has the ability to love just about anyone and anything. Within certain boundaries that cannot be explained. And I forgot Jasper, sorry about that." "Yes, yes. But you…you can do what exactly?" "I have force field shields, both mental and physical." "Show me! The physical one, say I was to slap your head. What does it do?" "Try me. That's a promise. Ha! No really, try it." She was concentrating and I slapped the backside of her head, or attempted. I felt like I just stuck my finger in the electrical socket. "OW! What the HELL was that!?" "My force field dumb nut. Now, I also have the power of the elements." She raised a hand and fire rose from the floor boards to her hand. "Don't burn the house down hottie!" She laughed and shot her other hand down at it and it extinguished itself. "Now, being half and half, the normal vampire and werewolf senses, speed, and strength, are all amplified times 10." "Really!?" "Yes but I chose not to use them most of the time." "But still, how do you know I liked my steak rare?!" "You talk in your sleep." She laughed so hard I thought her guts were gonna spill onto the floor. "What's so funny!?" "You say way to much in your sleep." "What did I say…?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out." "Don't play that game with me! It irritates the heck out of me!" She laughed. "I'm going for a walk… I might hunt so don't come along. I may mistake you for a black panther. Haha." "Fine…" She left in an instant and I sat and ate my steak. Yuma!

**What is happening?!**

Edwards POV

I was almost completely healed and I had about 10 minutes before I was restored back to health. I was resting on the couch with Bella laying on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair. It wasn't much different from when she was human except I didn't have to worry about hurting her Or killing her for that matter. We sat there for about 20 minutes and I felt much better compared to yesterday. I heard a scream in the woods. A human? No…Oh my god! Kayla! I kissed Bella's head and stood up. "Bella, that's Kayla!" The screams kept on repeating. Something wasn't right. I ran out of the house toward the screams and Leah must have heard them too because in no time she was running in wolf form beside me. We ran for about 5 minutes and we were going so fast that Leah couldn't see what was in front of her. A branch was sticking out of the ground and she whimpered and suddenly she wasn't beside me. I ran back to see her with a branch stuck into her chest. I yanked it out and she said. "Just go, I'll be back at the house." I quickly ran again, I could hear the screams more clearly now. Terrified screams they were. Soon Jasper also decided to tag along because he could feel the terror and rage from Kayla. "KAYLA!!" I yelled out to just hear a pause and the screams stopped. "Oh my god…Edward…the feelings are gone. Completely gone." "NO!" I was outraged with myself and I saw a blaze up ahead of me. "Fire…" Jasper gasped as stared into it. I wasn't going to wait. I ran toward the blaze of fire to find it was in a circle around Kayla. She was on the ground and looked as if she was dead but I could hear her heart. She slowly stood up but whimpered from the pain. I saw a tree fallen behind her and a large gouge in her back, a tree fell on her, a fire around her…something isn't right. She stood in the middle of it all, not noticing I was there. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands so they were above her head and her palms faced the sky. It began to rain and she said something in a different language, "domos cleareous, domos hemisous, domos cleareous." She said it as a chant and everything around her went back to normal. The tree's stood again and the grass regrew. It looked as if nothing was ever touched, except her. She twisted and touched the gouge in her back and whimpered. I heard Jasper whine and fall to the ground, clenching his back bone. She whispered to herself, "Somebody is after me…" Soon I heard paws hitting the ground, not in from behind, but coming toward me. I saw a black, male wolf run over to her. She phased and they walked off together. _"Somebody is in trouuuubllee!" _ "Jasper, Shut up!" "It's not my fault I can't control what you hear out of my head!" I felt myself getting angrier by the second. _Jasper, you had better stop it now…_ I shot an annoyed look at Jasper, he was still on the ground. "Whatever happened to her REALLY hurt. When she touched it, it felt like someone just set my back on fire and melted my skin." I tried to read the black wolfs mind. _"…." _Blank…completely blank. He wasn't thinking about anything. Just to make sure Kayla wasn't using a force field on him I tried to read her mind but my own thoughts got shot back at me.

**What is done, is done.**

Kayla's POV

_"Ben, you have to act like I'm a predator toward you, I smell my dad but I don't know where he is. He is within a mile of us so he can see us, don't think about anything but fear, act like I'm attacking you and I have to win so only play fight back." _He got the message with a nod of his head. I backed away from him and he stood there as if he had no clue what was going on. I lunged toward him and pounced onto his back. He "Bit" my paw and I "Fell off" I got back up and acted like I had knocked him out with aw body slam, once I thought about it, I think he liked that one. I could feel Jaspers influence on me. Great, Dad brought Jasper. I phased back and whispered so only me and Ben could hear, "Don't. Move." I felt eyes on me and I knew Dad was pretty close. I turned around toward his smell and found him staring at me with a great deal of concentration. I shouted across the field, "Why are you trying to read my mind?" He rolled his eyes and ran toward me with Vampric speed. And hugged me so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe for 5 days. I heard Ben growl at my dad, apparently he doesn't like the idea of "Sharing" me. Dad glared down at the heap of black fur, picked it up as I covered my mouth with my hand because I knew this wasn't going to be good, and threw it across at least 2 miles. As fast as I could I tried to cast a spell but it was too late. I heard a thumping crash and loud whimpers and yelps coming from within the woods. I looked at my dad, horrified, as he straightened out his jacket. He looked back down at me, "Dad, how could you do that?! You don't even know that he was growling at anybody! He could have grunted from the pain!" "It's too late now, he is most likely dead." He sniffed the air as I tried to hold back the tears. "Have you recently hunted?" "No, not recent enough that you would smell it…Dad, I'm going back to the house, now." He smiled and I ran off. The blood he smelled was me, I was crying and I wasn't going home until I made sure that Ben was safe, 2 miles would take me about 1 minute in normal speed, but it only took me about 5 seconds with my abilities. I picked him up and ran to his house as fast as I could, he was phased back and butt naked but at the moment, I could care less. Shit! I need keys to get into his house! Damn it! I went to the back and opened a window…well actually I broke it but what's the difference? I set him on the couch, kissed him goodbye, and let him sleep.

**Consequences**

I got home before my dad of course and when he got home, Jasper was by his side. "Damn it Kayla, what happened to your back?! This is still hurting me!" Great… "A tree fell on me…I don't remember much of it." Carsile ran out of the house scanning me head to toe. "Carsile, is it possible for a _werewolf_ to black out?" "Yes, Edward, it is. She may have passed out from all the heat." "How do you know about this already?!" "It was only about 2 miles into the forest, remember, Edward, we have ears too." "Can I just go rest?! I don't feel like listening to you _people_ right now." Dad was shocked by how snappy I was. "Kayla, when is the last time you slept?" "I-…I don't remember…" Edward gave Carsile a wary look and he looked at me. "Kayla, have you had any bleedings start? Like from your eyes or ears or nose?" Carsile said in his doctor voice. "I don't know ok!?" "Kayla, we will not tolerate that in Carsile's house." "Dad, shut. Up! And you wonder why I left! I'm 23 and I bet you don't even remember when my birthday is anymore!" "Kayla, I recommend you go to bed before the bleeding starts and you lose energy." Carsile was always talking in a calm tone. "What are you talking about?" "You are part werewolf, am I right? And werewolves must sleep at least every 3 days, preferably every day. But you haven't slept in over 5 days, but you are also part Vampire, which gives you a longer time no go without sleeping. When werewolves don sleep, they start to bleed from any exposed area and lose much energy, but you are a cross between a vampire and a werewolf, so your consequences may be much worse." I remembered crying, but…I wasn't sad. "Can you bleed from your eyes?" "Yes ma'am." Dad interjected, "Kayla, how much energy does magic take away from you?" "Quite a bit…" Suddenly everything was spinning and tilting. "Dad…" Everything went black…de Ja vu…

**It is on!...again**

Emmet's POV

Hey there Kayla! I see you woke up! "Noooo, you WOKE me up. And I'm not very nice when I am woken UP!" Her voice raised and her hand shot up toward me and light came from the palm of her hand. I flew backward off the upstairs balcony landing on Jasper right on the spine. "!" He screamed and yelled while I heard cracking in his back. "My back has had more than enough for today! Get OFF of me you woolly mammoth!" "Are you calling me hairy!?" "Yes I am! Now get OFF!!"Alice ran down the steps yanking me off of Jasper. "Aww, Jazz, you're ok." I walked back up the steps about ready to laugh until I died…wait, I am dead. I walked passed Kayla's room again and saw she was already asleep. "You shouldn't have woken her Emmet." I knew it was Edward as soon as I heard him walking up the steps. "Well, snow white has to wake up sometime!" "Emmet, she hasn't slept in days!" "Well I haven't slept in YEARS! Wait, no. CENTURIES! You don't see ME complaining!" He growled at me and I snarled right on back. "Well, Emmet, you are DEAD!" "And you are too!" He gave me that, "Don't say another word or I will screw your ass up" look. Ugh, I'm sure she would be FINE if I woke her up for about 10 minutes.

**Complications**

Kayla's POV

Once I finally woke up, I walked past Emmet's room intentionally and banged on the door. Maybe NEXT TIME he won't wake me up! I waited for him or Rosalie to answer the door, hoping for Emmet. Of course, I got Rosalie. She crinkled her nose at the site of me and said, "What do YOU want, half breed?" I smirked and asked for Emmet. It didn't take him long to come to the doorway once he hears his name. "Heyyy, Emmet. About that um…deal we made..." "Yeah yeah, I haven't done anything sense 10 yesterday." "WHAT?! I'VE BEEN ASLEAP FOR TWO DAYS?!" He snorted and stalked out of the house, probably not wanting to be tempted by Rosalie. I followed not far behind him, I was going to hunt and once we both parted ways, the smell of vampire was swiftly flowing through the air. I was turning, looking for someone following me, and I saw Jane behind me with her hands on her hips. She made a noise, somewhere between a snort and a laugh, "So I guess they are stripping you of your humanity? Kayla?" I tilted my head to the side, wondering what exactly she was talking about. "Oh come on, you know you want to feed off humans, I mean, animals, ha! How is that the least bit fulfilling? Honestly Kayla, did you think I would let you go?" "Jane, just, SHUTUP! You have NO right to be" "Actually, Kayla dear, I do. Being part of the head branch of the Volturi and all." "Don't. Call. Me. DEAR! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I WOULDN'TVE COME BACK HERE IF I DIDN'T WANT THIS LIFE!" "Kayla, Kayla, Kayla…I know you just want to be with your family, but if you could get them to adapt back" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? OH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE JANE! SO GET THE FUCK OFF THE CULLEN TERRITORY!" "And exactly WHO gave you permission to talk to me like that young lady?" By now I was furious, "YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER SO GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!" She was not the least bit surprised. I lifted my hand so my palm was facing her, not even knowing what I was doing. A sort of aura was shooting from my hand at Jane, she was stepping back, holding onto a branch, face turning all purple. And then, she was gone. As if by magic, gone..well, it was my magic, but ANYWAYS. I shrugged and walked off into the woods to hunt.

I had my face in a mountain lion when I sensed her again….JOYUS. This time, she won't come back. "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me. You evil stalker from hell?!" I turned around to face her, only she had cracks down the side of her face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME KAYLA CULLEN!!!!" "Uhhhh…..I don't know? Not my problem. Go away. Go fuck a damn moose for all I care…ohhh…sorry….i didn't mean to bring your daddy into this." If I could pee my pants from laughter, I think I would need some new pants. Jane was FURIOUS, like, fire and smoke coming from her ears furious. I shrugged and focused my attention on my mountain lion, while using the Elements to bound her to a tree, when I was finished with my meal, I took its foot off and stuck it in her mouth. "How DARE you corrupt someone who is older than her parents, and you." "Wbhfgghaa?" "What's that? Cat got your tongue? How am I older than my parents, AND you? Well, Sense I am obviously one of the two half vamp.'s half werewolf in the whole world, we both have been around for eternity…I think we both have….maybe just me, anyways, we co-exist, but differently then actually being with your kind. I was here before the renaissance even came along, before Jasper and the Civil war, and before Carsile and the making of the Voltouri. I co-existed in invisibility, but I could still interact with things, I knew everything before I was born, and the future is now easily predicted for me because of all the changes I have seen. You think you're my mother…well your WRONG." She struggles but my grip on her neck is to tight as I rip her from the ice connected to the tree. I throw her across the field and onto the mountain..she shouldn't be coming back anytime soon. "_I wonder when the next time I will see Alyson will be..._"

Authors Note:

I have talked with my good friend and will not post the next "Book" until I get over 25 reviews, I wanna hear what I can do to make it better!


End file.
